


Art for "Into the Dark"

by riais



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riais/pseuds/riais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a certain amount of job satisfaction to be derived from being an Angel of Death. And Erik Lehnsherr truly loved his job. </p><p>However, that satisfaction meant nothing when stacked against a young telepath that Erik just couldn't seem to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Into the Dark"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunryder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunryder/gifts).



> Original Tumblr art post can be found [here](http://jeriais.tumblr.com/post/60874880758)

Done as a prompt for Sunryder's story, ["Into the Dark"](962454) for the X-men Reverse Bang Challenge

 

 


End file.
